Nightmares
by Demonic Cookies
Summary: She had everything. But lost it all when she moved back to Olivine City. But when he moves to Olivine. He sees her and finds that May and "Haruka" share a lot in common. Will her secret be out? More importantly, Will love bloom once again between them?


**So hey guys, this is my new story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ive never owned Pokémon or any of its characters and i probably never will. I also dont own I See Stars or Pitch Perfect.**

**So yeah lets start.**

** Chapter 1**

** May's POV**

I don't know what went wrong. Everything was perfect. I was a straight A student. My family always treated me well, with the exception of the constant teasing. I had the best friends the world could offer. I had an amazing boyfriend, and all of this was ripped away from my grasp when the words slipped out of my dad's mouth. The words: Great news guys, were moving back to Olivine City in Johto.

I was crushed. This meant that I had to leave everyone I grew to love in Hoenn behind. And to make matters worse, I was leaving when school ended and that was in two weeks. That also meant I had to break it to my best friends and Drew, my boyfriend.

The next day I had told them I was moving to Johto. Just not where in Johto. It was heart wrenching to see them cry, but what really broke my heart was that Drew didn't even look like he cared.

Flash forward one year I just finished my junior year at Olivine High. In the one year that I was here, I had dyed my hair black and had it dip-dyed it green. I also started going by Haruka so if anyone from my past showed up, they wouldn't recognize me. Don't get me here, I still love them, I just can't face them yet.

So I'm sitting on my bed listening to my music when my friend Kotone starts texting me. I have to admit she reminds me of Dawn. Even her boyfriend reminds me of Paul, Dawns boyfriend. Anyway, I read over her text saying that a new family moved into town and they have a boy about our age. Also that she wants me to go over with her to meet him. So I text her back.

To:Kotone

From:Haruka

Wont silver get mad?

To:Haruka

From:Kotone

Ill deal with him later and you didnt object. Get ready im coming over in 5.

Of course. So I put on my I See Stars T-shirt and a pair of green skinny jeans. I also decided to leave my hair down out of its pigtails. I put on a bit of purple eye-liner and some red mascara and just as she said she was here five minutes later. we walked over to the new persons house i had the wonderful honor of ringing the doorbell. Whoopee. The person who opened the door had looked strangely familiar and she had a shocked expression. A very shocked expression. Maybe she knew me from back in Hoenn.

"May?"

Yup she knew me otherwise she wouldn't have said my name. The name that i no longer went by. I decided no to let her know it was me so I started my act.

"Who's May? Im Haruka nice to meet you."

"Oh, Im terribly sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine. I actually get that a lot," It was true, I did get that a lot.

"Well anyway, Im Mrs. Hayden. I assume you're here to meet my son. I'll call him. Drew honey, you've got company!"

_Crap!_ Thats why she knew me and she's calling him over. I look behind me to see that Kotone had abandoned me. Oh she's in for it next time I see her. Turning back to the door, I see him standing there. he looked the same as last time I saw him. Especially those same mesmerizing emeralds he called eyes. I started blanking out when his voice pulled me back to reality.

"May?"

And start the acting...again.

"Who's May? I'm Haruka"

"Sorry, I thought you were another person."

"Clearly, Grasshead." _Crap!_ I'll blow my act!

"Grasshead?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No. It just reminds me of my ex. She used to call me that" Yeah I Know.

"Sounds like you still love her." Why did i just say that! Me and my big mouth!

"Yeah, we lost contact a year ago."

"That's nice" I had the sarcasm practically dripping from my mouth

"Yeah my life's been a living hell since then. Anyway, Im Drew Hayden. Nice to meet you."

"Haruka Maple." Why did I just say my last name?

"Funny, you even have the same last name as her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah so, are you free tomorrow?"

"No." Why did I say that?

"You wanna go catch a movie maybe?"

"Sure." Why stupid, mouth why have you betrayed me?

"Ok, I guess I'll pick you up at 8."

"Ok" I guess theres no running away from this.

I started to walk away when I for some stupid reason I decided to walk back and gave him my number. I started walking again when I felt something in my hand. I looked down to see what it was and ironically it was a rose.

I was getting ready to go to sleep when I felt my phone vibrate.

To:Haruka

From:Drew

Nice hair.

I knew he was referring to the green. After all I did the green because of him. He just didn't know it.

To:Drew

From:Haruka

Thanks, grasshead

So it's 7:56 right now and I'm waiting for Drew. My parents know Im going out tonight just not with who. The clock strikes 8 and just like he said he was at my door.

When we get to the theater I find that were going to be watching Pitch Perfect. I'm still surprised its in theaters.

So were heading home now and he drops me off at my house.

"Thanks for taking me out, Drew. I guess I'll see you later." As i turn around though, i feel my arm being yanked back. I turn around to feel a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked at first but I began to melt into the kiss feeling electricity course through by body. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly accept. Our tongues battled for domain like they had so many times before. Finally breaking away for air, I hear the same words escape his lips like it did so many years ago.

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
